For Whom Else
by js2801
Summary: This fic is about Harry and Hermione. Harry is going for a tour to play quidditch matches and want Hermione to come with him...Read and find out what happens..REad REVIEW. Don't forget. I have reposted 6th and 7thchapter again due to some mistakes.
1. For whom else

For whom else

After the final battle everyone had tried to move on. At the beginning it was very difficult to do but with passage of time wounds started to heal and everyone started to look forward for a bright future full of happiness and no darkness.

Harry and Hermione got together after Harry told Ginny that he wasn't in love with her. And she took it fairly well. She even told him that she knew he was in love with Hermione. After hiding his feelings from Hermione for a long time Harry finally confessed his love to her and to his amazement she reciprocated his feelings with equal passion. Harry potter has been in love with his best friend Hermione Granger for a long time but buried them deep in his heart for the sake of his other best friend Ron Weasley. Ron had a crush on Hermione since their fourth year in Hogwarts. And Harry was scared that if he got together with Hermione, it may lead to an end to his friendship with Ron.

Ron had sometimes accused them of going after his back and having an affair. But war has changed everyone. Ron finally realized that he was never in love with Hermione because he himself had fallen in love with none other than Luna Lovegood. He also realized that he had been the reason that Harry and Hermione never got together. He could always see in their eyes how much they both have been in love with each other but ignored it due to his jealousy towards Harry. Finally he had a long talk with both of them and told them that he had no problem with them getting together with each other. He also apologized for his behavior in the past. They were back to being unbreakable trio.

Hermione was surprised beyond words when Harry told her that he loved her. She was happy would have been understatement of the millennium. Never once in her life she thought that Harry would ever return her feelings. She was also pleasantly surprised at the maturity shown by Ron towards their relationship. She could have never felt happier than she was now.

* * *

><p>Everyone including Harry, Hermione and Weasleys and their other friends helped each other to recover from the anguish of war. Life was getting back on track.<p>

Harry and Ron decided to pursue Quidditch as their professional career. They both joined Chudley cannons. Harry was playing as the seeker and Ron as the keeper. Hermione decided to work for ministry as researcher for inventing new spells and potions. Luna decided to join her father's magazine The Quibbler. It was Luna who covered most of the interviews given by Harry, Ron and Hermione after the war and helped in bringing out the truth. She also covered the stories about Quidditch matches, especially those played by Ron and Harry.

* * *

><p><em>3years after the final battle...<em>

Harry and Hermione moved in together six months after they got together and were living together for almost 2 and a half year now and very happy as well. Ron and Luna were also living together. Ron had already proposed Luna and wedding was to take place next year as Ron was going to have a very busy schedule this season. Their team had qualified for the second stage of **International Quidditch League**. They were going to play some league matches in different countries with different teams for next few months. Due to lots of traveling they had decided to have the wedding next year.

Harry never liked to travel too far for matches as he had to get away from Hermione. Since they started living together he hadn't been away from her for more than a day or two but this time it was going to be months. But this time there was one more exciting thing about this tour. Generally it was a rule for the team to not bring their girlfriends or wives on team practices or tours as they can distract players and it could affect the performance of the team in worst ways. But this time as players were going to be away from home for almost 5 months, team owners had decided to permit players to bring their girlfriends or wives and children(if anyone have) on the tour with them.

* * *

><p>Harry was excited for this as Hermione could come with him on this tour. He just hoped that she would agree. He had just reached the apartment he shared with Hermione. She wasn't home yet. He decided to take shower. Hermione arrived home with a 'POP'. She had just apparated from ministry. She made her way towards her and Harry's bedroom. She could hear shower running and then closing. After a couple of minutes Harry came out wrapped in a towel around his waist and his hair wet from the shower falling on his forehead and almost on his eyes. All Hermione wanted was to kiss him senselessly. She was so lost in her musings that she didn't realized Harry coming towards her. Suddenly she felt Harry's hand on her waist pulling her flat against his bare chest.<p>

"Like what you see Miss Granger?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione just blushed at being caught " Well my boyfriend is not at home yet, so what you think about a little bit of fun?" she said in a teasing tone putting her arms around his neck drawing him closer.

"As you wish" said Harry and started kissing her passionately while pressing her against the wall." I think it would be enough to convince you to be with me and leave your boyfriend." he whispered in her ear in a husky voice sending chills down her spine.

"I am all yours" she said in similar tone. And they kissed again.

After sometime they both changed into comfortable cloths. They decided to order something Chinese for the night and sat together to watch a movie. After sometime their ordered Chinese arrived. After finishing the food and movie Harry decided now was the time to tell Hermione about the tour.

"Hey Hermione" said Harry as they were sitting on the couch snuggling together.

"Yeah" she said

Harry sat straight facing Hermione. " You know our team has already qualified for the next stage and we are going to have some matches outside the country in next few months." she nodded " But this time owner of the team has given the permission to bring girlfriends or wives and children on the tour. So I was thinking that it would be fun if you come with Me." he finished looking expectantly at her.

Hermione was deep in thought after Harry finished. He waited patiently for her answer. After a couple of moments she spoke "I am not sure about this Harry. This time of the year is very busy for our department. I can't answer right now. Give me some time. When would you be leaving?" she asked

"We would be leaving after 3 weeks. And it's ok. You take your time and then answer me. I am not forcing you to come with me, I just proposed the idea. That's it." said Harry cheerfully trying to hide his disappointment.

* * *

><p>After that Hermione became more and more busy. Harry rarely got to see her. She would leave early before Harry got up in morning and would come back home very late in the night. And by that time Harry would already be asleep. Time of departure of team was coming near and Harry wanted to spend more and more time with Hermione as he may not be able to see her for next 5 months. He tried to take Hermione out on dinner or picnic but she was always very busy and never had time to be with Harry.<p>

Harry was feeling a bit depressed. When Ron asked him that what the matter was, he told him that probably Hermione would not be coming with him on the tour and for last 2 weeks they had rarely spent any quality time together. Ron suggested him that he could talk to Hermione on Harry's behalf. But Harry refused. He didn't want anyone else to interfere in his and Hermione's matters.

* * *

><p>Finally the day before departure arrived. Hermione was at work since morning. Harry and his team mates were given free time to prepare for tour. Harry went to ministry to meet Hermione, if she wanted to have the lunch together.<p>

Harry approached towards Hermione's department. He asked her secretary if she was in her office.

"Hey Zoya. Is Hermione in there?" Harry asked Hermione's secretary.

"Oh hello Mr. Potter. Yeah Miss Granger is in her office. You can go inside. I am sure she would be happy to see you. She had been working like a machine for last few weeks. If you ask me she need a long holiday." replied Zoya

(A/N:- Zoya is a muggle-born. Thats why she used 'machine' word.)

"Thanks Zoya" said Harry and made his way in to office.

He entered the office. Hermione was sitting in her chair surrounded with stacks of parchment here and there. She was frantically writing with the quill on parchment. Her hairs were put up in a messy bun with soft curls falling on her face, framing her face beautifully. Harry was entranced by the view. She was looking beautiful even in a messy state. He coughed a bit. Hearing this Hermione looked up

"Harry" she said getting up from her seat and hugging Harry tenderly "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was thinking if you would like to have lunch with me?" He asked

Hermione hesitated a bit. She looked at her table filled with parchment "Sorry Harry I can't. I have to finish this today. Please try to understand."

Harry just nodded and looked around the office so that Hermione could not see his disappointment. "You have a very nice office." he said

"Err... Yeah" answered Hermione.

"Well I'll leave then. See you in the evening. Try to get home soon." he said a bit dejectedly. With that he left. He spent rest of the day roaming around the muggle London. He wished Hermione would have come with him on this tour. He had also thought of proposing her on this tour, but it seem like it would have to wait.

* * *

><p>He bought a pizza and came back home by evening. It was 6:30 when he reached home. Hermione wasn't home yet. 'It seem like she forgot I'll be leaving tomorrow' mused Harry sadly.<p>

He ate some pizza and went to check about his packing in case he forgot something to pack. It was 11: 30 but Hermione hadn't come home yet. Finally Harry decided to go to bed around midnight.

Hermione arrived back home by 3:30 in the morning. She was dead tired with all the work she had been doing for last couple of weeks. She was very hungry. She entered the kitchen; there she found the pizza ' Harry must have brought it for dinner.' she thought. After she finished the pizza she made her way to bedroom. Harry was fast asleep. Hermione sat at the edge of the bed looking at sleeping Harry.

'He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. He never got to sleep like this during the war.' thought Hermione with a sad smile.

She ruffled his messy hair lightly so that he wouldn't wake up. "I am sorry for not having time for you for last couple of weeks. But I had to do it." she whispered softly. She kissed his forehead and went to bath room to change into her night cloths. After coming out of the bathroom she went to see her cloths in the wardrobe. When she was satisfied with the cloths she had chosen, she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry got up early in the morning at 6. Team was going to leave for France, their first stoppage at 10 AM by portkey. As he moved to get up he looked at the other side of bed to see if Hermione was there. To his surprise she was sleeping peacefully there and was smiling a bit.<p>

'Must be dreaming about something good' he thought.

He kissed her lightly on her lips and got up to get ready. When he came out of the shower he saw a packed bag next to his packed luggage. 'It's not mine. Should ask Hermione' he thought. When he turned to see towards the bed, Hermione was smiling at him lazily.

Hermione was already up by the time Harry came out of shower. He looked at her, and she just smiled at him sluggishly. He looked damn handsome after the shower.

"Hey" she said

"Hey. Good Morning love" said Harry moving towards the bed and sat next to Hermione."I thought you would have already gone to ministry when I got up. But I am very happy to see you before leaving for France. "Harry said and kissed Hermione passionately. He could feel Hermione smiling against his lips.

"Oh" was all Hermione managed to say.

"I wanted to ask you about the bag over there. It's not mine. Is it yours?" Asked Harry

"Yeah this was all I managed to pack." said Hermione in an amused voice.

"But why?" asked Harry looking a bit confused "Are you also going somewhere?"

"Oh god! What am I going to do with you Harry?" said Hermione with exasperation in her voice.

"What you mean?" asked Harry indignantly

Instead of replying Hermione took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him with such a passion that Harry forgot what they were talking about.

"Now tell me Harry, your team owners has given the permission to bring someone with you. Who are you planning to take with you? Have you got a new girlfriend or taking your old ones?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Are...Are you coming with me?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. Hermione nodded.

"B...But what about your work. You have been so busy for last couple of weeks. You didn't even have time for me." he said in an accusing voice.

Hermione smiled at him timidly "Sorry for that. You see I had to complete all the work before leaving. So I had to work day and night. I finally managed to complete all my work last night. I have done a work of about next 10 months in these last couple of weeks. I wanted to spend my time with you. So I thought once my work is over we can spend all the time together on this tour except when you would be practicing and playing matches. Also I have taken a break from work for some time, may be 7 or 8 months. You won't believe, department agreed for this long leave as I hadn't taken one leave since I started my job. "

Harry had no words about what to reply to her explanation. Only thing he could say was "You did all this, I mean working yourself to death so as to come with me?"

"Of course for whom else? My life is all about you. Also there's no one else I would go with but you. You come first than anyone else even my job." she replied.

"But why are you asking it? You aren't planning to take someone else with you? Are you?" she asked looking a bit tense.

Harry just started grinning like mad. He looked at Hermione with a mischievous look in his eyes. Hermione caught that look and backed off a bit "You won't dare?"She said threateningly. But before she gets up from the bed Harry tackled her on the bed and started tickling her mercilessly.

"Ahhhh...Harry leave me" said Hermione while laughing.

Harry just stopped tickling and looked at her. He was lying on the top of her and was looking at her intensely. His piercing green eyes met warm brown ones.

"I love you" said Harry in loving voice.

"I love you too. Always will" said Hermione.

With that they both started kissing each other with love and a promise for future together.

* * *

><p>(AN:- hey did you liked it. I have corrected and review. I got the idea from a movie where the couple broke up due to lack of time with each I don't remember the name.)

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to J.K.


	2. Arrival in Paris

Arrival in Paris….

A/N:- Chapter corrected…

* * *

><p>Team was going to leave for the tour through portkeys which were set up at the Chudley Cannon's stadium. Harry and Hermione were ready to leave for stadium. They had already told Ron and Luna to meet directly at stadium. Luna was coming on the tour as Ron's girlfriend. She was also covering matches for the Quibbler.<p>

By the time Harry and Hermione apparated to the stadium with their luggage, most of the team and their companions were already there and rests were arriving. Ron and Luna were already there.

"Hey Guys" Ron greeted

"Hey Ron" said Hermione

"So you finally decided to join?" Ron asked teasingly

"Of course Ron. Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Hermione looking at Harry.

"Oh please, don't get all lovey dovey here." Said Ron in a smug voice.

"Git" mumbled Harry while glaring at Ron who just started laughing at his reaction.

"So what took you guys so long to come?" asked Luna with a knowing look.

Both Harry and Hermione turned red due to the memory of morning to what happened after tickling match as it lead to many other things other than kissing.

"Look at you both." Said Luna laughing "But seriously Hermione, it's really nice that you decided to come. Harry is surely over the cloud nine." said Luna with a chuckle.

"You should have seen him in last 2 weeks. Always brooding. Saying you are always busy, not enough time to spend and god knows what. Really drove me crazy." said Ron in an amused tone.

"Hey I was not brooding." said Harry indignantly.

Hermione touched his hand "I am sorry for hurting you Harry."

"Hey, don't be. I am very happy that you are coming with me." Harry said kissing her lightly on her lips. Hermione smiled brightly at this.

"So where would we be going?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Paris. We would be staying there for one month. Team will play some matches there." Said Ron

"Wow Paris" exclaimed Hermione "I had been there with my parents once. It has an amazing history." said Hermione with excitement evident in her voice.

"Only you can bring history in between Quidditch tours, like Prof. Binns wasn't enough." said Ron in a mock annoyed voice.

"Honestly Ron. It doesn't hurt to think of something else other than Quidditch." said Hermione in an irritated tone.

"Enough of this. You both have whole tour to argue. We are about to leave in a couple of minutes. They can be spent without any fight. Only you two can fight for something out of nothing. How are you able to even stand them Harry? I would never understand." said Luna in a stern voice, just like that of Mrs. Weasley.

"I had a good practice in school." said Harry slyly. Both Ron and Hermione were glaring at him.

Ron and Hermione mumbled their apologies and became quiet. At this Luna and Harry started laughing.

"That's how their friendship is. It won't be normal if they get through a day without fighting." said Harry between his laughs.

* * *

><p>Finally they left for the Paris with rest of the team. They were going to stay in a Magical Hotel named "Belle Magie". All the arrangements were already made for everyone in advance. It was a beautiful hotel situated near a lake away from the city. Hotel had an elegant and classy look about it.<p>

Once whole team checked in, they were led to a big circular room which looked like a meeting and conference room.

After sometime a young woman entered the room. She was pretty. She had long black silky hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked like a model.

"Hello everyone. I am Natasha Lauren." she said "My father is the co-owner of the team. And I'll be managing the team here. All the arrangements have been made for the team. You all will be staying here for a whole month. We have a Quidditch field behind the hotel where practice will take place. So this is it for now. All your rooms are ready, you can go and rest. Today players are free to enjoy their time. From tomorrow onwards it's the practice time."

With that Natasha left, but not before her eyes fell on Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked to Hermione as they reached their suite. Suite was pretty large and had a living room with high quality furnishing, a huge bedroom with a king-sized bed covered with creamy white silky bed linen. It also had a small kitchen where some food and drinks were kept. And due to soft light, whole suit was glowing.<p>

"Oh Harry. Its beautiful." said Hermione in awe. She was again lost in her thoughts, and then spoke "If you don't mind I would like to sleep for some time."

Harry grinned at her "Really" he said in a mischievous tone. "Get your mind out of gutter potter." Hermione said in a stern voice but Harry could see the corners of her mouth lifting upwards.

"Seriously Harry, after last two weeks I am very well sleep deprived. I don't want to be a lazy supporter for you. You can go out and enjoy or can join me in the bed, for only sleeping." she said in a clear voice.

Harry looked at her for some time. Hermione got nervous 'Did I upset him?' she mused with apprehension.

Harry stepped closer to her & pulled her in his arms "Have I said you lately that how much I love you?" he said staring deeply in her eyes.

"Yeah but it's nice to hear all the same." whispered Hermione and kissed Harry softly, which turned into a passionate and heated make out.

After changing into comfortable cloths Hermione went to bed and Harry decided to go out.

* * *

><p>He was glad that Hermione came with him. He didn't know how well he would have fared without her for 5 months. This made him realize how much they both meant for each other.<p>

As Paris was one of the most favorite cities of Hermione, Harry decided to propose Hermione here. Now all he had to do was find a perfect place and time to do it.

Harry decided not to disturb Ron, so he made his way alone to the bar in the hotel.

"What can I get you sir?" bartender asked in a perfect British English.

Harry raised his eyebrows "Are you a brit?" He asked the bartender "You speak perfect English"

"No sir. I am French. But whole staff has been trained to speak perfect English as Quidditch team from England is staying here."Suddenly his eyes went on Harry's forehead and his scar "Aren't you Harry Potter? Seeker of Chudley Cannons?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah" mumbled Harry "I want Butterbeer. Do you have it?" he asked

"Oh yes sir" he replied in same excited tone and departed to get his drink.

"Harry Potter" Harry heard someone calling his name. He turned to look who it was. It was Natasha, daughter of team owner.

"Hello" said Harry. Natasha sat next to Harry. "Hi" she said "I don't think we have been introduced properly."

"Natasha" she said bringing her hand forward for a shake. Harry shook her hand "Harry" he said.

"So you live here in Paris? I haven't seen you with your father before, back in London" Harry asked as bartender brought his drink. Bartender asked Natasha for her drink but she just waved it off. Harry started sipping his drink while hearing Natasha spoke

"Yes I was in Beauxbatons. After my graduation I started living here. My dad owns this hotel and I manage it here." Natasha replied leaning a bit closer to Harry.

"I have heard a lot about you Mr. Potter" she said in a bit seductive tone. Harry immediately started feeling uncomfortable.

"Well that's a surprise." he replied sarcastically. He finished his Butterbeer in one gulp.

Natasha ignored his tone and asked "So where's your girlfriend? What's her name? Yeah Hermione Granger" she asked in a insulting tone.

Harry was about to retort back when Natasha interrupted him "Let's not talk about her" she said in a dismissive tone "Let's dance" she said taking Harry's hand. But Harry pulled his hand back from her grip "No thanks I was leaving." he said a bit rudely. Natasha looked shocked that somebody can turn her down.

* * *

><p>Harry strode out of the bar and went back to his suite. He opened the door with his key and entered. He went towards the bedroom &amp; saw Hermione sleeping peacefully 'She's really tired.' thought Harry. He too changed his cloths and got under the covers with Hermione.<p>

He watched Hermione for sometime 'She looks so beautiful when sleeping, without any care in the world' Harry thought. Soon he also went in to slumber dreaming about Hermione and a family with her.

After what seem like a couple of hours Hermione stirred a bit and opened her eyes and found two bright emerald green orbs staring at her. She smiled lovingly at him. "When did you join me?" she asked Harry.

"A couple of hours back, just got up 10 minutes back." replied Harry and started kissing Hermione leisurely. After sometime they pulled apart "You are beautiful" Harry said simply with his eyes full of love and warmth for Hermione.

"Well I guess you are not too bad yourself either, Mr. Potter." said Hermione teasingly and pulled Harry back to her for kissing him more and more and more.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: - I don't own any character...<p>

A/N:- Hey guys ...Back with second chapter ...Hope you guys like it. Please read and review.

5thHierarch:-hey thanks for the review...

Firemnwnb:- hi...I have tried to improve the grammar portion in this chapter...do tell me where it goes wRong...and whether you liked this chap..

badkidoh:-thanks for review

trulyanimelover06 : Hope u like this chap...


	3. Getting Rid of Natasha

Getting rid of Natasha

First week in Paris passed very quickly for the team with tight practice schedules. Coach was working them harder than ever. They played one match at weekend with Kenmare Kestrels, an Irish team, which they won by 180-0, thanks to Harry for catching the snitch in record time. Harry and Ron were busy with practice and match. But Hermione had a bitter time at her first week at Paris, thanks to Natasha Lauren.

* * *

><p>It all started with a party which was arranged by Natasha for the girlfriends or wives of team players. As players were busy for most of the days, party was arranged for getting them to know each other as they were going to spend 5 months together.<p>

Part started fairly well. Everyone was introduced. They were eating, talking and dancing, everything was quite well. Natasha was also there with 2 of her friends. Hermione was talking to Luna and Kate Thompson wife of Alex Thompson, one of the beaters of Chudley Cannons when Natasha approached her with her friends.

_"Hello, are you enjoying the party?" she asked three of them._

_"Yes it's a very nice set up." replied Luna sincerely. Natasha just nodded while looking at Luna up and down._

_"By the way, I am Natasha Lauren, daughter of owner of the team, and my friends Clara Campbell and Sophie Edwards." she said gesturing towards her 2 friends. Both of them reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil back at Hogwarts, as they were all about looks and no brains._

_"Hi, I am Hermione Granger. They are Luna Lovegood and Kate Thompson." she said pointing towards her other 2 companions._

_"So you 3 are here with?" Girl named Clara asked them while nursing her drink._

"_I am with Ronald Weasley and also officially covering the matches for Quibbler." Luna replied._

_Clara just choked "You work for that trash magazine. Only maniacs read that trash." she said haughtily. _

_"I don't think its trash. It's a lot better than the Daily Prophet which tell lies all the time." Kate said blatantly. Natasha and her friends looked shocked at her outburst while Luna gave her a grateful smile which she returned. Hermione nodded at Kate's statement "She's right, Quibbler don't work under the influence of Ministry to misguide the people."_

_"Whatever." said Sophie flippantly "So what about you Hermione Granger?" she asked snobbishly_

_"I am here with Harry. He's the seeker of the team." she said_

_"Harry, you mean Harry Potter." Clara asked superficially "why would he bring someone like you?" she asked conceitedly_

_"And what do you mean by that Clara?" Luna asked loudly narrowing her eyes at her._

"_Ha...Do you really want me to believe that Harry Potter's girlfriend will be someone like her, a plain-jane?" Clara said arrogantly "I mean if its someone like say Natasha, it's understandable, but her" she said pointing towards Hermione "Its surely a joke" she said sniggering at Hermione "she doesn't seem his type."_

_"Oh...I didn't know, you know his type, Clara?" Hermione said feigning surprise. _

'_I am not going to let these twits walk over Me.' thought Hermione with determination._

_Clara looked speechless at this. She looked at Natasha and Sophie for help. "You say as if you know him the best in this whole world." Sophie retorted._

_By now everyone in the party was looking at them. At Sophie's retort Luna started laughing uncontrollably._

_"Oh but She knows him best, my dear Sophie" Luna said between her laughs "Haven't you heard about Famous Golden Trio?"_

_"I don't think Luna, they know. Poor girls don't have time from reading Fashion magazines." Kate said with a mock serious voice and she too burst out laughing. They heard few chuckles from others._

_Natasha, seeing that her plan to humiliate Harry's girlfriend in front of everyone wasn't working, she tried different tactic. She had heard about Harry's life at Hogwarts and his girlfriends at school. So she decided to bring it out_

_" Talking about Harry's type, I read it somewhere that he dated Cho Chang, famous super model now and Ginny Weasley famous beautiful Chaser of Holyhead Harpies, when you were in school. I never read that he dated you. So how come all of a sudden his taste changed." Natasha said smugly "So unless you have him under any spell or love potion, I don't think he would have fallen for you."_

_Hermione didn't said anything but just glared at her 'She don't know a thing about Harry and just talking like she knows him for years' mused Hermione angrily. She controlled her anger._

"_Well Natasha I would give you a tip first. Before speaking always check your facts. And for Harry and me, we are not just dating, we are very much in love and do have a very strong bond of trust and love which I don't expect you to understand. As for dating Cho and Ginny, well they both are very happy in their current relationship and if you ask them they will tell you that their relationship with Harry was nowhere close to what me and Harry had at that time." said Hermione with calm._

_"I agree with her." said a blond named Lizzy ,girlfriend of Jake, chaser of the team ,as Hermione remembered her introduction, who was standing near to them. "I have seen her and Harry at some of the parties for team back at London. The way he looks at her makes me feel very jealous of her. He is absolutely in love with his woman. You are the one lucky woman Hermione."_

_Both Hermione and Natasha turned red, Hermione due to appreciation of Lizzy and Natasha due to embarrassment. Natasha just strode out of the party with her scatter-brained friends..._

_"Well that went well." Luna said dreamily..._

_"Yeah" Hermione replied with a sigh. She didn't wanted things to get as far as they went, but sometimes you can't help it out._

Later when Hermione told Harry about what happened at the party he got very angry, but also laughed at how they tackled it. He was very glad that Hermione didn't take it to heart about what those twits said to her. When he tried to reassure her that he loved her only, Hermione said that she knows and trust him unconditionally.

* * *

><p>But Natasha didn't back off from her attempts to humiliate Hermione. It was again at the party which was arranged for celebrating the team's win against Kenmare Kestrels, during the weekend after match.<p>

_Harry and Hermione were sharing a table with Ron and Luna, who were busy kissing each other._

_"Ugh...can't you guys can get a room?" asked Hermione_

_When they didn't replied, Harry said "They are not going to answer, a bit too busy. Want to dance?" Hermione looked at him with surprise "But you don't like dancing."_

_"But if you want to, then I will." said Harry with a smile._

_"Ok then, common" said Hermione dragging Harry with her to dance floor._

_"Hey, but I expected you to turn down the offer, that's why I asked" said Harry in an amused voice._

_"Too bad Potter, now you are doomed." said Hermione looping her arms around Harry's neck._

_"As you say Miss Granger." said Harry in a husky voice as he pulled Hermione tightly against himself._

_They were dancing on a slow song when somebody tapped Hermione on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. It was none other than Natasha. "Can I cut in?" she asked politely. Hermione looked at Harry who was getting slightly angry. But before Hermione could reply Harry spoke "Of course. I am sure Hermione wouldn't mind." _

_Hermione was stunned at this. Harry took Natasha's hand and led her a bit further away from Hermione, but not before he turned around and gave a private smirk to Hermione who just rolled her eyes and went back to their table._

_After about 15 minutes Harry came back laughing his heart out."You should have seen her face as we finished dancing." Harry said between his laughs. _

_Hermione crossed her arms across her chest "Very funny. You left me to dance with her" she said pretending to be angry with him. But when Harry gave her a cheeky grin, she too started laughing. _

_"So what you did to the poor Natasha?" she asked controlling her laugh._

_"Well you know my dancing skills. I just showed it to her a bit of it. You can imagine how nicely I would have crushed her feet by my skillful dancing. Would be somewhere, trying to find the remedy for her swollen feet." He replied while grinning ear to ear mischievously._

_Hermione laughed at his cute grin and kissed him deeply and passionately._

* * *

><p>Harry was planning to propose Hermione in Paris. He wanted to make it one of the best moments of Hermione's life. He knew where he wanted to ask her. Only arrangements were to be made now. He knew few people who worked at French ministry. He contacted one of them, as he needed portkey to take Hermione to the place where he wanted to propose her. There were some other things he had to look after.<p>

After all the things were set he was ready to take Hermione there and pop the only question which will bring Hermione in his life completely, with a hope that she will say YES.

* * *

><p>AN:- I have corrected the chapter .Hope you guys like it.. Read and review...

Disclaimer:- Don't own any character from Harry Potter series….


	4. Proposal Under The Stars

Proposal Under The Stars..

It was Tuesday the last week of their stay at Paris.

"Mate. Don't be nervous. She'll say yes." Ron said laughing at Harry's nervousness "Boy you can fight dementors, trolls, dragons ,dark lords but scared to ask a girl to marry you."

"Just shut up Ron. Don't forget it took you 3 attempts before you were finally able to propose Luna." said Harry in a smug tone which made Ron shut his mouth.

Harry was pacing back and forth in Ron and Luna's room. Luna was with Hermione, helping her to get ready for the dinner with Harry. Harry was already in his formal attire. He was wearing a black suit, with a black, silky dress shirt inside without a tie and black trousers. It suited his tall and lithe but strong frame just fine.

'What if I messed it up? What if I forgot my speech? What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she said no?' Harry mused. But as last thought struck him he became rigid.

'What if she doesn't want to get married to me? Am I too forward?' he continued his musings.

"Ron what would I do if she said no?" asked Harry a bit sadly.

Ron just shook his head "First thing Harry, its Hermione we are talking about, she loves you more than life itself so she will say YES. Secondly if she say no, then ask her again another time and keep asking until she say yes." said Ron his last part in a teasing voice.

But Harry doesn't seem to catch his teasing and said "OK" with a bit of relief.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Harry jerked his head towards him in surprise.

"I was teasing you. She will say yes. Hell! If you had asked her to marry you, the same day you asked her out, she would have still said yes. She has loved you for ages mate." Ron finished.

"You are right. She will say yes. But I can't help but feel nervous. I want this to be very special for her." Harry said.

There was a knock on the door. It was Luna. "Harry, Hermione is ready. She's waiting for you in your room." She informed.

"Thanks Luna." Harry said kissing her on the cheek. "We'll see you guys later hopefully with good news." Harry said and left the room.

* * *

><p>He was feeling very nervous. He was standing at front of his room's door but couldn't bring himself to open it 'Common Harry, it's just Hermione. You can do it.' he thought. With a determination he opened the door. Hermione was waiting for him looking slightly nervous. His jaw dropped. She was looking as beautiful as ever.<p>

She was wearing a simple dress, an A-line halter neckline knee-length Taffeta dress in black color. Her hairs were down going in shiny lush curls down to her waist. "WOW! Hermione. You look amazing." Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you. You too look dashing Mr. Potter." she said smiling with love in her eyes. This got Harry and all his nervousness evaporated in a second.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his hand to her.

"Yes of course." Hermione replied. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise Ms. Granger. A little patience won't hurt." Harry replied in teasing manner. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Harry led her to the grounds where his team practiced.

"How are we getting there, wherever we are going?" Hermione asked.

"Through portkey. I have it all set but firstly you will be blindfolded." Harry said taking out a piece of cloth and motioned Hermione to turn around. She turned around reluctantly. Harry covered her eyes with cloth and took her hand. "Ready love?" He asked

"As ready as I will ever be." mumbled Hermione which made Harry smile. "OK then here we go" said Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt herself whirled around and after a couple of seconds she felt her feet touch a solid ground.<p>

Harry removed her blindfold. She opened her eyes and was speechless seeing the scene in front of her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wow!" was all Hermione could say. They were standing in the middle of a cloud illuminating with a bluish light or more like illuminated midnight with full moon. Stars were shining above them. There in the center a table was set for two with a wine bottle and two glasses. From the cloud she could look down and see almost whole Paris immersed in bright glowing lights. It seem like cloud was floating in the sky but she didn't felt any movement for which she was glad. She had never seen such a beautiful site before. But the standout was Eiffel Tower. It looked magnificent in the night with all lights around and on it. It was practically glowing.

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes "You did all this for me?" she asked

"I wanted this night to be very special for you, this night, every night." Harry said.

Hermione hugged him and kissed him passionately which he returned as passionately. When they pulled apart Harry took her hand "Now common, let's sit and now I want all smiles and no tears." he said in a mock stern voice which made Hermione laugh.

They sat across each other. Harry filled their glasses with wine.

"So how did you manage it all?" Hermione asked as she looked around in awe.

"I had some contacts in French ministry. They arranged the portkey and allowed us to be here. And for being able to be here on cloud, Fred and George had developed some new charms. They helped me in making cloud such that we could stand on it." Harry said.

"So would you like to dance first or eat?" asked Harry with a smile.

"I think I'll dance first. Later we can eat." Hermione replied returning the smile. For some reason today she just couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Harry offered his hand to her "Good because I can't wait to have my hands around you. You know how difficult it was for me to leave the room to see you so delectable." Harry said in a tempting voice in Hermione's ear, as he pulled her in his arms. It sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Harry waved his wand in air and music started to play in background. Hermione looked around to find the source of music but found none. She looked at Harry with a quizzical look. "Magic love. It's all magic of love." He replied with a grin, to her unasked question.

Hermione smiled at his cheekiness. "Doesn't matter how many years we spend together, you could always surprise me even after 100 years." Hermione said as they swayed together on music.

Harry kissed her on forehead "I would gladly surprise you my whole life if it makes you smile and happy." Harry said looking deeply in her eyes. Hermione softly brushed her lips against his and rested her head on his chest. He tried to pull her closer than they were already, if it was possible.

Hermione was lost in dancing with Harry. She felt as though if she was floating in the air. She raised her head to look at Harry. Suddenly she realized she was actually floating. They both were raised above cloud and were swaying without moving their feet.

Harry felt warm at Hermione's surprised face. "I feel like a fairy tale princess who is flying above the clouds in fairy land with her prince charming." Hermione said with dreamy smile.

"Well you are my princess." Harry said.

"Let's eat now. I am feeling hungry." Hermione said. Harry nodded and took out his wand to land them back on cloud.

Harry led her back to table. They both sat down. "So what's in the menu?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you want love." Harry replied "What would you like to eat? Today there's no menu. Whatever you want will be served" Harry said.

She ordered Spaghetti alla Norma an Italian dish and French fries, while Harry ordered Chinese. For dessert Harry ordered Treacle Tart his favorite and Hermione decided to have the same.

"It was really great Harry." Hermione said in an excited voice.

"Night is not over yet Hermione." Harry said

"There's more?" Hermione's eyes widened a bit.

"Yup" Harry said a bit nervously. 'Me and my nerves' Harry thought.

He got out of his seat and looked at Hermione who was looking at him curiously. He got down on one knee and took out a small rectangular box out of his pocket. He opened the box, inside was a beautiful platinum ring with beautiful carvings on it. Harry gathered all his courage and spoke

"Hermione Jane Granger, we have known each other for a very long time. You had stood by me through thick and thin. Even when others left my side, you never did. I became the luckiest man on this planet when you said you love me. You are my best friend, my lover, my life. There's no Harry without Hermione. Will you make me the happiest man on this planet, in whole universe? Will you become Hermione Jane Potter? Will you marry me?" there he finally said it.

Hermione was quiet. She hadn't spoken at all. She just looked at Harry, her face with unreadable expression. Harry was getting more and more tensed. Lots of thoughts were going through his mind. Finally Hermione spoke

"Do you even have to ask this Harry?" Hermione said. Harry felt confused at this 'Is she saying no' he pondered. But before he could say anything Hermione spoke again "YES YES YES...I"LL MARRY YOU" she said loudly as though if she wanted whole world to know about this.

Harry stood up and pulled her in a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back."Oh Harry, I love you so much." Hermione said her voice full of emotion.

Harry kissed Hermione pouring all his love for her in it. But finally both of them pulled apart to breath.

"This is one of the most special nights of my life. It feels like a dream." Hermione said happily.

"If it's a dream then I never ever want to wake up." Harry said.

* * *

><p>After sometime Harry and Hermione were back to their hotel. They told Ron and Luna about their engagement.<p>

They were sitting in Ron and Luna's room.

"I am so happy for both of you." Luna said as she hugged both Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks Luna. It means a lot." Harry said with a smile.

"So have you guys decided any wedding date?" Ron asked

"Nah...Not yet." Hermione said.

"It's really nice to see you both so happy together. Especially you Harry, I have never seen you so happy before." Luna said genuinely

"I have been very happy since the day I fell in love with my best friend." Harry said meeting Hermione's eyes.

"What?" Ron exclaimed "You fell in love with me. Why didn't you tell me before." he added in a mock sad tone.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder."Ouch" Ron whined "You hit so hard Hermione, you will damage my delicate shoulder".

At this four of them burst out laughing."I don't know what I and Harry will do without you Ron.' Hermione said while trying to control her laughter.

They chatted for some more time before Harry and Hermione left for their room for the night.

* * *

><p>Chudley Cannons played their last match in Paris with Stonewall Stormers a team from Canada. Chudley Cannons emerged as winner. After departing from France they traveled to Spain, Greece and Scotland for next 2 and half months. They played 6 matches with different teams.<p>

Chudley Cannons were doing very well. They had made it to quarter finals. They were one of the strongest contenders to win the tournament this year. Harry was hoping that this year they will surely win. He remembered his days at Hogwarts, how happy he had felt when Gryffindor won the cup in his third year.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: - Does not own any character from Harry potter series...<p>

A/N: - Sorry for updating so late...Hope you guys like it...Read and review...

And Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

Next chapter will be up soon...(Hopefully)..hehe


	5. Is it really a Shock?

Is It Really Shock?

Hermione was on cloud nine. She and Harry were engaged. She felt as though if she was dreaming. They both had decided to keep the engagement secret from the public, at least for now. They wanted to break the news back in England.

But Hermione had decided to tell her parents. They were ecstatic, especially Hermione's mom. Hermione was sure; her mom would already be planning for her marriage. She shuddered at the thought of her mom and Mrs. Weasley working together for her marriage. When Hermione told Harry about her fears he had started laughing hysterically, which led to him, sleeping on couch.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione hadn't fixed the date of marriage yet. Hermione had always dreamed of marrying at Hogwarts. She had once mentioned it to Harry unintentionally, back when they had just got together. She was sure he would have forgotten this by now.<p>

Since Chudley Cannons had qualified for quarter finals, team's practice sessions had become extremely hectic. Sometimes they were practicing on off days as well. It was like they were eating, sleeping, talking, walking Quididtch only.

Hermione was a bit unhappy that Harry was not able to spend much time with her. But it warmed her heart to know that whatever possible time he got, he was spending with her.

Harry too sometimes got very frustrated due to lack of time. He wanted to spend more and more time with Hermione. He felt himself to be a fortunate man to have Hermione in his life. He didn't know what would have become of his life if he and Ron wouldn't have saved Hermione from troll back in their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry was glad that Hermione was very helpful and understanding about his _lack of time_ problem. He knew she wasn't very fond of the game but she still came to watch his matches. She hadn't missed a single game of him since Hogwarts days. He tried to make it up to her whenever possible.

He wanted nothing more than to take Hermione and go to some secluded place where nobody would disturb them and he could have his way with Hermione. He laughed at the thought about what Hermione would have said about this.

* * *

><p>Though Hermione had come to know every one of the female companions of Harry's teammates, she still wasn't very well acquainted with them. Harry and Ron were busy with training and matches and Luna was busy in covering the news about team, so Hermione explored the magical background of the places they went to which were Spain, Greece and Scotland. So far she had made very exciting discoveries about the places she visited.<p>

Four months had almost completed on this they were at Rome in Italy. For last week or two Hermione wasn't feeling very well. She felt nauseated. She felt like throwing up all the times, especially in the morning. She let it go thinking it would go away. She hadn't told anything to Harry. She didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. But Harry noticed one day when she was in loo throwing up.

_"Hermione" Harry knocked on the bathroom door. He had heard her from the bathroom._

_When Harry got no response he knocked again "Hermione I know you are not well. I am coming in." Harry said. _

_"Alohomora" Harry said waving his wand at the door and heard a 'click' sound. He turned the knob and opened the door. _

_Hermione was sitting at the bathroom floor leaning against the wall with her head in her hands. Harry quietly moved towards her and sat next to her._

_"Hermione" Harry said._

_Hermione looked up. Her face was red due to all vomiting and looked pale. She gave him a small smile. "I am alright Harry. Don't worry." she said._

_Harry just shook his head "How long this had been going on?" he asked_

_"Just last a week or two. But it's nothing, just stomach infection." Hermione said._

_"And you didn't felt like telling me?" Harry asked_

_"I didn't want you to be worried. You already have so much on your head." Hermione said_

_"Did you went to any doctor or healer?" seeing Hermione's guilty expression "I don't think so." Harry said_

_With that he got up and lifted Hermione in his arms and walked out of the loo, back towards the bedroom. He lowered Hermione on the bed and filled a glass with water and gave it to Hermione._

_Once Hermione got settled at bed comfortably Harry spoke_

_"We are going to see a Healer today. I am going to take the day off" Harry said _

_"Harry, I am alright." Hermione said a bit frustratingly._

_"Hermione, enough of this. We are going to go to healer today. That's it." Harry said a bit sternly._

_"Ok Ok...I'll go but myself, you are not coming with me." Hermione said_

_"You are not going alone." Harry said._

_"Fine then. I will take Luna with me. Ok?" Hermione said_

_Harry gave her a look but nodded. "I'll be back." Harry said and left the room before Hermione could ask anything._

_He came back 10 minutes later with Luna. She looked a bit worried._

_"Hermione I told you to go and see Healer Alessa Moretti, you didn't go there." Luna yelled at Hermione in famous Mrs. Weasley fashion._

_Hermione cringed at her tone "Sorry Luna. But please don't shout." Hermione said. She still wasn't feeling well._

_"You know you deserve it." Harry said as he sat next to Hermione and gathered her in his arms rocking her backward and forward. This made Hermione feel better. _

_Hermione smiled at his gesture "If I wasn't feeling like throwing up right now, I would have kissed you senselessly." Hermione said mischievously. Harry gave her a heart melting grin at this and kissed her on forehead. "You shouldn't be careless about your health. It doesn't affect only you but me as well. You are very important to me." Harry said._

_"Sorry" Hermione said_

_"Mmmmm..." They both heard and looked at Luna._

_"You go to your practice Harry. I'll take Hermione and stay with her till you come back." Luna said. Harry looked a bit reluctant but nodded._

* * *

><p>So later in the day both Hermione and Luna went to see Healer Alessa Moretti. She was a good friend of Luna. Alessa was a pretty girl with shoulder length light brown hair and light brown eyes. She didn't look more than 23.<p>

"Hello Luna. Nice to see you after so long." Alessa said as she saw Luna entering her office. Her English was perfect.

"Hey Les, how are you doing?" Luna said

"I am doing great. I can see you have brought someone with you. Care to introduce?" Alessa asked looking towards Hermione.

"Alessa, its Hermione, one of my best friends." Luna introduced.

"Hermione, you mean Hermione Granger, cleverest witch of her age." Alessa asked in awe which made Hermione embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's the same Hermione Granger." Luna said laughing at Hermione's reaction.

"So what brings you here?" Alessa asked in a serious tone.

"Well I have not been feeling well for last 2 weeks." Hermione told her. She also told her about all the symptoms.

"Hmmm...We would have to do some tests to find what exactly the problem is?" Alessa said.

She took Hermione in a chamber in her office while Luna waited in the office. In the chamber Alessa asked Hermione to lie down on a bed and conducted the tests with her wand.

They both came out after sometime. They both took their seats.

"So?" Luna asked. Both Hermione and Luna were looking at Alessa.

"Well Hermione you are pregnant, around 2 months." Alessa said.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Luna were back in hotel. They were in Harry and Hermione's room.<p>

"Luna what will I say to Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Hermione was shocked to hear that she was pregnant. When Alessa told them about pregnancy, she wasn't able to react. It was back in hotel, that news sunk in. She was both excited and worried. She was going to be a mom. But she was worried about how Harry would react.

"Don't worry Hermione. He would be very happy." Luna said in a soothing tone. But this didn't help Hermione's nerves.

Later that evening Harry and Hermione were back in room after dinner.

"Hermione, how are you feeling now? What did healer said?" Harry asked

"I am alright Harry." Hermione said a bit distracted.

Harry gripped her chin between his fingers and made her look towards him."Then why were you not eating? You were just playing with your food when we were eating." Harry said.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

Hermione's heart melted at his expression. 'How can I doubt that he may not want this baby when he is so much loving and caring?'

"Harry I have something to tell you." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry I am pregnant." Hermione said nervously and waited for his reaction, but none came, he was stunned.

* * *

><p>AN:-Sorry for late update. Hope you guys like it. Read and Review.

Disclaimer:- Don't own any character from HP series.


	6. Finals and Blessings

**Author's Note:-**** I have loaded this chapter again. Last time 6th and 7th chapters were same. So i am rectifying the mistake. And loading the right 6th chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Finals and blessings<strong>

_"What is it?" Harry asked._

_"Harry I am pregnant." Hermione said nervously and waited for his reaction, but none came, he was stunned._

* * *

><p>Harry was silent as the news got in. He was completely amazed by the news. He was going to be a father. He was finally going to have a family. He just couldn't believe it.<p>

"Really?" Harry asked to a worried Hermione.

Hermione merely nodded, while looking at Harry with nervous expressions.

Harry simply stared at her and then a wide smile made its way onto his lips.

"I am going to be a father. I am going to have a family." Harry said in amazed voice.

"Yes, you are going to have a family." Hermione said as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

Harry hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. He pulled back but still kept his hands around Hermione. He wiped her tears away.

"Hey, why these tears?" Harry asked gently as he pulled Hermione onto his lap.

Hermione just shook his head. "I was so nervous about how you would react. I mean we aren't married yet, and I wasn't sure if you wanted baby right now." Hermione said as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I have never felt so happy before except when you said yes and agreed to marry me." Harry said lightly.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I love you Harry." Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry said and kissed her with everything he had, pouring all his love in that kiss.

* * *

><p>Hermione had asked Luna, to not tell Ron about pregnancy. She had wanted to tell Harry first. Later Harry and Hermione decided to tell Ron about it.<p>

Chudley Cannons had won their quarter final match against Tutshill Tornados convincingly. They had beaten the team with the difference of 100 points. Their semi-final match was against Falmouth Falcons. It was a very close match but Chudley Cannons team had managed to pull a win out of it.

Team had been delighted with the win. After the semi-final match team went to celebrate their win as it was the first time Chudley Cannons had reached in the finals. But Harry and Ron decided to come back to hotel.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were sitting in Ron and Luna's room. They were chatting for quite some time now.

"Ron we have something to tell you." Harry said, seeing that it was the right time. He looked at Hermione; she simply smiled at him and nodded.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well you know I am going to be a father." Harry said with a smile while pulling Hermione closer who was sitting next to him.

Ron was shocked. "So you finally knocked her up." Ron blurted out.

"Ronald" Luna said in scolding tone while hitting Ron on the arm.

"That's great mate, I am going to be a godfather. Can you believe?" Ron said to Harry with awe in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his best friend. "That's great Ron, congratulations." Hermione said clapping her hands together, mockingly.

Harry burst out laughing at this and Ron turned red. Luna chuckled at patted Ron's back.

"Don't worry Ron, you are still going to be the godfather and Luna we would like you to be Godmother of the baby." Hermione said looking at Luna.

Luna looked surprised as she looked from Hermione to Harry. "I'll be honored." Luna said softly.

"We both would be honored." Ron said taking Luna's hand in his own, while looking at Harry and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Final match was going to be in London, so whole team was back in London. They were going to play against Puddlemere United in finals. Players were allowed to go to their homes as they could directly apparate to London for practice, from their places.<p>

Everyone was gathered at the Weasley's backyard. A party was organized in honor of Ron and Harry as their team had reached finals. All the Weasleys, Luna, Hermione's parents, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall and some other friends from Hogwarts were there. Everyone was enjoying drinking, dancing.

"Everyone, please" Ron said while clanking glass with a spoon, to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at Ron. "Before you ask any question, Harry and Hermione would like to tell you all something important." Ron said loudly.

Harry stood from his seat. Hermione squeezed his hand as she came and stood next to him.

Harry was feeling very nervous. He gathered his courage and started speaking.

"Hermione and I have decided to get married this upcoming summer." Harry announced to the crowd. Chaos ensued.

Everyone was congratulating and hugging them.

"There's one more thing, guys, so give them some space." Ron said loudly above hullabaloo.

Everyone waited for Harry and Hermione to speak. "We are going to have a baby." Hermione announced apprehensively.

Mrs. Weasley squealed loudly and hugged Harry and Hermione.

"That's great news." Mrs. Granger said and hugged her daughter. "I am so happy for you both."

Harry looked at Mr. Granger nervously who was standing behind his wife.

Harry was scared that he would hit him for getting his only daughter pregnant.

But much to Harry's relief, Mr. Granger came forward and shook Harry's hand. "Welcome to the family son." He said. Harry grinned with relief and hugged a surprised Hermione's father.

Harry was standing alone looking at Hermione as others females present in the party were gathered around her asking, god knows what and giving their blessings. Hermione was laughing, smiling; she was practically glowing.

"You have made us all very proud Harry." Dumbledore said as he came and stood with Harry.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"He's right Harry. I am sure James, Lily and Sirius would also have been very proud of you." Remus said as he joined Harry and Dumbledore.

"Thanks Remus, that means a lot to me." Harry said with tears in his eyes which he wiped away quickly.

"So, how are things at Hogwarts?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Oh everything is fine." Dumbledore said dismissively.

"Only problem is that we are not able to find a Defense teacher. But I think that problem is going to get solved. Now I think I would leave." Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes and made his way to leave.

Harry looked confused. "What was that?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus simply shrugged. "Dumbledore and his secrets." He said and they both started laughing.

After the party was over, Harry and Hermione were back in their flat.

* * *

><p>"Party was great." Hermione said as she came out of bathroom after changing into her night cloths.<p>

"Yeah, but I was really scared of your father. I thought he would hit me for getting you pregnant." Harry said as Hermione came and sat next to him on their bed.

"Oh shut up Harry, he's not that bad." Hermione said playfully.

Harry pouted at her and pulled her in his arms.

"So do you think we could celebrate this night in some other way?' Harry asked in husky voice.

"I think we can." Hermione whispered against Harry's lips as she started kissing him passionately which led to many other things over the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:- Hope you guys like it. Read and review.<strong>


	7. A choice to make and Epilogue

**A choice to make and Epilogue**

A/N: - Guys this is the last chapter. Hope you liked this story and the end as well. I enjoyed writing the story. Harry and Hermione forever…..

* * *

><p>Harry was flying across the stadium in search of the snitch. It's been already 30 minutes since the game started. Still there was no sign of it. Seeker of Puddlemere United was following him instead of finding the snitch on his own. Harry just rolled his eyes at him and flew away.<p>

It was the final match between Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United. Puddlemere United were already 20 points up.

Chudley Cannons had finally started scoring against opposition. They were finally showing their true game which brought them to finals. In span of next 25 minutes they had scored 3 goals. Game was getting more and more intense as the time passed.

After searching for almost an hour Harry finally got a glimpse of something golden towards the other end of the pitch at Puddlemere United goalposts. He guided his broom towards the other end with full speed. Crowd noticed this started cheering, soon other seeker joined in the race. Harry was right, it was snitch there. Both seekers were neck to neck to catch it. As soon as reached near it, it flew in other direction.

Harry wasn't going to let it go out of sight. He followed it with his fastest speed possible on his broom. Tension was increasing. Seeker of Puddelmere United was close to Harry. There were twists, turns. Chasing was becoming harder and harder. And finally came the moment all the Chudley cannons were waiting for. Harry was just inches away from snitch. He was moving towards the ground with other seeker just behind him. When they were too close to ground and it looked like they were going to crash, Harry stretched his hand and caught the snitch, just few inches above the ground and pulled back spectacular dive. Whole stadium burst with loud cheering. Chudley Cannons had won the finals of International Quididtch League for the first time in history. They had won the match by 200-40 against Puddlemere United. Whole team flew towards Harry.

All the fans were shouting, singing and dancing in their seats .Harry left the team and flew towards where Hermione was sitting with her parents, Weasleys, Remus and Tonks. He kissed her in front of everyone and winked at her. Hermione was blushing madly and rests of them were laughing at Harry's display of affection and Hermione's reaction. Finally team captain was given the tournament cup by organizers.

After some official photographs were taken, team made it to changing room where their coach was already waiting for them. He hugged every player and congratulated them. They all made a toast for their win.

"Well done boys, you all played brilliantly. You all have made me very proud. It was one of the finest moments of my life. There's a good news for some of you. Harry, Ron and Alex have been chosen in national team." He announced the news to the team. Everyone was stunned for a second and then with a loud cheering team started congratulating three of them.

"Three of you have been called to national team's stadium for practice from 3rd of next month. They will contact you in next 3 days for rest of the formalities." Coach said.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron had declined team's invitation to join the party of celebration. That night all the Weasleys, Grangers, Luna, Remus and Tonks were at Weasleys backyard at Burrow, celebrating Harry's and Ron's superb performance at the final match.<p>

"Guys we have more news with us." Ron announced.

Everyone looked at him. Ron stood from his seat and said "I and Harry had been chosen in the national team of England for the world cup." Ron announced proudly.

There was a loud applause on the part of twins along with loud whistles. Everyone was looking so excited except Harry. Harry and Hermione were sitting together on the same table where Ron and Luna were sitting. Everyone was gathered around four of them and congratulating them. Hermione noticed Harry's mood. She squeezed his hand. He looked at her while Mrs. Weasley was hugging him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be with Harry alone for a minute." Hermione said loudly above all chaos.

"Of course Miss Granger. Go and snog him senseless, none will disturb you." Ginny said in a teasing manner.

"That's not what I meant." Hermione said in annoyance.

"Why? Don't you want to do that with me Hermione?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione glared at him "You are incorrigible." She said and grabbed his hand and dragged him in house, in kitchen.

They both sat on chairs there.

"So what's the problem?" Hermione asked

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked not meeting her eyes.

"You very well know what I am talking about. Are you not happy to play for England?" Hermione asked

Harry looked at her. "I can't hide anything from you. Can I?" he asked with an amused smile. Hermione smiled in return. "No you can't." she replied.

"Hermione I am leaving quidditch as profession." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"But how can you Harry? You love this game; you have worked so hard and now?" Hermione said in same disbelief.

"But I love you more than the game, Hermione." Harry said "I want to spend every little time of my life with you and our baby, my family."

"But it doesn't mean that you have to give up quidditch, Harry." Hermione said.

"No Hermione. I have decided, I am leaving the game. And also I have found something to do, which I am sure I'll enjoy more than playing professional quididtch. I want to see my kids growing in front of my eyes. I don't want to be on road travelling and playing matches while you would be alone to look after our children. I want to see them growing up. Besides it doesn't mean I can't fly. I love quididtch because it gives me a chance to fly." Harry said taking Hermione's hand in his own.

Hermione looked at him in amazement. She couldn't find words for what she was feeling right now. Harry was leaving quidditch, for her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She threw herself at Harry who caught her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Oh god Harry. I love you so so much." Hermione said in a rushed tone. Harry laughed and kissed her on side of her head.

"But what have you planned Harry, if not quidditch?" Hermione asked pulling away from Harry and made to sit on her chair. But Harry pulled her on his lap.

"During last part at Burrow Dumbledore told me that he was still searching for Defense teacher. So before finals I sent an application for job at Hogwarts, which he accepted. So Miss Granger, right now you are sitting on the lap of new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher of Hogwarts." Harry said pompously.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You would be teaching at Hogwarts. "She said skeptically.

"Yup. We both would be staying at Hogwarts. I talked to Dumbledore. He said that family can stay with the teachers. "Harry said.

"WOW!" was all Hermione said and kissed Harry with all her love which he reciprocated same way.

After sometime, they both came out in backyard where everyone was waiting for them.

"So what's the story?" Ron asked

"Well Harry has something to tell you all." Hermione said. Harry felt slightly nervous as everyone looked at him.

"I have decided to quit professional quidditch and I'll be joining Hogwarts as Defense teacher." Harry said in a rush. Everyone was quiet.

"What the Bloody hell is that?" Ron yelled.

"You are quitting?" Remus said. Harry nodded.

"But why?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Because Ron, I don't want to be away from my family. I want to be with Hermione and our kid, not travelling across the world, away from them. I always wanted a family and now that I am going to have it, I am not going to miss a single moment of it." Harry said determinedly.

Remus was first to come forward and hug Harry "You have made me feel beyond proud. I am happy with your decision." He said.

After the shock was absorbed, everyone appreciated Harry's decision and wished him and Hermione a great future. Ron was not very happy with his decision but understood his reasons.

Harry and Hermione danced that night together, forgetting rest of the world. They never said much to each other but knew how the other was feeling. They both were nervous and excited in the anticipation of the future that was waiting for them. Their eyes held a promise for each other that whatever future holds for them they will make it happy together. They will do anything for each other. After all for whom else you will do everything other than the one person you love the most, more than the life itself. Yes for whom else…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>:

Hermione was sitting in Harry's room at Hogwarts which they both shared. It was almost 3 months after the night of final match. Today she was going to get married to Harry Potter. And she was nervous.

"Hermione don't be nervous. Everything will go smoothly." Luna said in a soothing tone trying to calm her down.

"I know Luna. But I can't help but feel nervous. I mean it's my first wedding. What if I forgot my vows or I tripped over my own dress or I got late to be there and everyone's gone back to home. What if..." Hermione had started babbling.

"Hermione" Ginny said loudly "Calm down."

"What?" Hermione looked at Ginny with confusion in her eyes. At Ginny's raised eyebrows, Hermione turned red due to embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Trust me Hermione; its Harry's first wedding as well." Luna said. Three of them laughed at this.

Hermione was already in her wedding gown. She wasn't showing much yet due to pregnancy. She had plain out refused the idea of Ginny about using any type of glamor charm on her body to hide pregnancy so that she would look beautiful in her wedding dress. Harry had once told her that she practically glowed due to pregnancy and it made her look so much more beautiful. And she believed him.

She was wearing a simple off white color satin gown. It was an off shoulder gown, which clung nicely to Hermione's figure and flowing down to her ankles. She wore simple jewelry. A simple diamond necklace and earrings which belonged to Harry's mum.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny went to open the door. It was Hermione's mom.

"Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Yes Mom. But I am feeling very nervous." Hermione said in a worried tone.

"Hermione it's quite natural to be nervous on your wedding day." Her mom said. She hugged her daughter and said "Just remember, Harry loves you. When you go out there just look at him and feel his love for you. You will feel like you never felt before." Mrs. Granger said.

"Wow Mom. Thanks, I already feel better. But I am looking good. Am I not? I am not looking very fat. Am I?" Hermione started again. Mrs. Granger, Ginny and Luna shared a look and rolled their eyes at Hermione.

"Hermione it's time to go." Mrs. Weasley came in the room.

"Wow Hermione dear. You are looking absolutely gorgeous." She said "It's time for ceremony. They are waiting for you."

Hermione was walking down the aisle. Her eyes were on Harry who looked very handsome in his black muggle tuxedo. He was looking at her with love, just like her mom and said. And just like her mom said, she felt happy like she never felt before. She was going to marry Harry, her love. They were going to be together forever. There would be no dark lord to tear them apart. It would be her happily ever after just like in fairy tales.

Ceremony was short and sweet. Everyone was happy today. Harry had largest grin possible on his face all the time. He was dancing with Hermione right now.

"You look beautiful Love." Harry said as they both swayed together on music.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You too look very handsome today." Hermione said.

"You know I wanted to ask, why you decided to get married at Hogwarts." Hermione asked curiously.

"Well you wanted to get married here, so did I." Harry said. "This was my first real home, what better place than here." Then he kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "I can't tell you how happy you are making me."

"You remembered." Hermione said surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course, what kind of groom I would have made if I won't remember our wedding place. I mean it would have been opposite then. You would have been waiting for me at aisle as I would have reached late in the wedding because I forgot the venue." Harry said in an amused tone. Hermione started laughing at his words.

"You know I was so nervous. I completely bored Luna and Ginny with my unnecessary worries. " Hermione said.

"I am sure it was nothing compared to what I was feeling." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Seem like we both were nervous. We make a good match of nervous buddies." Hermione said.

"That we do Mrs. Potter." he paused and then spoke again" I like the sound of it." Harry said again kissing Hermione, sealing all the unsaid promises they both had made to each other.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN:- Hope you guys like it… Read and Review.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any character from Harry Potter series…..


End file.
